The Life and Times of Half Aliens, Half Mews
by Ninja Cat of Light
Summary: Ichigo and Kish's twin children know they're different from everyone else. They knew they were part alien but never Mew Mews... Partial sequal to Getting Back Together!
1. Intro

Yay

Yay! I finally got around to making a slight sequal to my last Tokyo Mew Mew fic! I've been procrastinating ! This is about Ichigo and Kish's children so their will be OC's!! I hope you like it though! Ah ha! I will be dedicating chapters again! So those of you who didn't get an opportunity to get a chapter dedicated might have the chance to!

The Life and Times of Half Aliens, Half Mews

Intro Ringo and Sekkai

A girl with long forest green hair and pale ivory skin flopped down on a lime green bed and pulled out a book with a black cover. Even though she was just as worse as her mother was at school she loved books.

Her dark amber eyes scanning page after page. Her long elf-like ears twitched from the cool breeze that blew through her open bedroom window.

Indeed, she was a very peculiar looking girl. She looked like her father, Kish, but definitely didn't act like him. She even had hair falling in front of her ears that was held by two orange bands. The rest of her hair was long though. She had almost two feet of long green locks.

Her brother looked nothing like her though. He had chocolate brown eyes and fiery red hair. She thanked the lord he didn't have the dark pink color like his mother but it was more of a flame color. He was more energetic than his sister was. He liked sports and usually hanged out with the boys after football, soccer, baseball, or basketball practice. He hated reading but had B average grades so he can stay in sports.

They were the children of Ichigo and Kish. The girl, Sekkai, the boy, Ringo. They knew they were special somehow. Why else did they have pointy ears? Why else did cats of all kinds flock to them? Sekkai was determined to find out one day. Ringo, though, wasn't interested in any unusual happenings, just cheerleaders and sports.

As the moon rose, Sekkai's grip on her book loosened more and more as she gave into sleep more and more.

)()()()()()()()(

Yeah, that was probably boring, but that was just an intro! This is a kinda, sorta sequel for _Getting Back Together. _This is just about Ichigo and Kish's kids instead! I really, really hope everyone will like this story! Come on, there are little to no stories I have seen in the Tokyo Mew Mew archive that have Ichigo and Kish's kids! I've seen probably a billion ones with Ichigo and gag Masaya's kids. I just wanted to see how it would turn out with Kish and Ichigo instead! Please read and review! By the way, I'm still dedicating chapters! So **the next chapter will be dedicated to the first and fifth reviewer!** So, please review so you might get a chance to get dedicated to!

Ja' ne!

Ninja Cat of Light

P.S. I never mentioned whatever happened to Ryou in my last story! So, here it goes:

Ryou, decided to travel and study abroad and use his science for other people's benefits. Once, he traveled to Alaska and met a young woman with hair the color of snow. He later fell in love and married her. They now spend time visiting Ryou's old friends in Tokyo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry, if you didn't like what happened to Ryou… I couldn't think of anything else because I'm too excited with my new story!


	2. Chapter 1 School and Dreams

Yay

Yay! I'm finally updating! This chapter's dedicated to Kurisuten Ichikish and ShinjuUchiha! By the way, Kurisuten Ichikish told me she would give me a cookie if I updated!! For this story I'm trying to go for 20 reviews or bust! It's just a goal I'm setting for myself! I like to do that when writing fics! Uh-oh, I got off subject! Um, I hope everybody likes my story so far! Stick around for the next chapter and take every chance to review, okay? Alright so here comes chapter 1 of The Life and Times of Half Aliens and Half Mews! Wow, is my title long or what? AHHH!! Getting off subject!

Chapter 1 Dreams and School

Sekkai woke up to a book in her hands. It was unmistakably _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austin, some American writer who most of her friends didn't appreciate unlike Sekkai. Sekkai set the book on the end table next to her bed and stretched and glanced at her digital clock. 8:04 a.m. She was late for school again.

Sekkai was always the lazy one and took her time sweet time unlike her mother used to. In her sleepy daze she grabbed a purple and an orange sock instead of two orange socks… she didn't even correct herself… She pulled on orange sweater and a pair of plain jeans out of her messy and cluttered closet.

When she walked out of her room she grabbed her orange earmuffs and her white coat out of the closet near the stairs that lead to the ground floor.

Ringo popped out of his room already for school, he usually left late anyway so he could skip his first class (which was English). He grabbed his blue and white football jacket before heading downstairs. As he descended down he stairs, he glanced at his sister.

"Nice socks!" he teased.

Sekkai didn't pay attention because he usually said things to annoy her. She followed him downstairs slowly still trying to blink the after effects of sleep out of her eyes. Their mother, Ichigo, was trying to get breakfast ready but sadly, she was a horrible cook…

"Wow, scrambled eggs and instant ramen again?" Ringo said looking at the strange mixture of eggs and shrimp flavored ramen.

"Hey, it's probably better than what I cooked last night!" Ichigo said to her son reminding him of the sushi casserole she had cooked. (Well, halfway cooked)…

Sekkai grabbed her usual breakfast out of the cupboard. Pop tarts and marshmallows with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sekkai, you really need to lay off the sweets," Ichigo said.

"Okay…" Sekkai said monotonously as she stuffed mini-marshmallows down her throat.

"Did Dad already leave for work?" Ringo asked his mom as he got his usual breakfast of cereal and milk.

"Yeah, he wanted to get their early so his boss wouldn't get mad at him again," Ichigo said with a smile.

"I thought you were the one who was always late for things?" Sekkai said sleepily.

"I did too, but he's usually bothering me in the mornings like a little kid!" Ichigo said with a sigh.

The reason she wasn't mad at her kids was because she knew how she was always supposedly late for school. Plus, when Sekkai was through with her sleepy spells she ran to school. Ringo said he had the same habit as Sekkai so he wouldn't get in trouble for skipping English.

"Bye Mom! See you after school!" Ringo said as he grabbed his backpack which was beside Sekkai's on the floor next to the door.

"What he said…" Sekkai said after covering her pointy ears with her earmuffs.

She walked out of the door after grabbing her backpack and walking out of the door the cold winter breeze blew at her. December had prepared her for January's cold chill so she wasn't bothered with the low temperatures. She set off for school down the cement sidewalk at a leisurely pace as if she didn't know she was late for school. She pulled out _Pride and Prejudice _again and continued on the eighth chapter of it.

It wasn't long before she neared her school. The morning bell had already rang and the tardy bell was just tolling as she stepped into the halls.

"I really need to learn how to work my alarm on that stupid clock," Sekkai mumbled as she set down her backpack to put her book back.

That's when she FINALLY noticed the orange and purple socks…

"Great…" she sighed before pulling her jeans a bit farther down to hide the mismatched socks.

Sekkai stopped by the office to pick up an admit slip so she could get into class. The office workers were used to her visits and already had one made out for her. Sekkai picked it up off of the office window sill and continued walking to class.

The plaque above the door to her first class read: **Math Room 12. **Sekkai hated math as much as she hated her mother's cooking. It never made sense to her like in every other class except Language Arts.

She drug her feet into the classroom as she groaned. The teacher was already starting the day's lesson. Sekkai just set the slip on the teacher's desk and sat down at her desk beside her dark-haired friend, Natsuhaze.

"I can already guess why you're late," Natsuhaze said with a playful smirk.

"Don't rub it in," Sekkai replied grumpily.

"By the way, nice socks," Natsuhaze giggled.

"Don't remind me," Sekkai mumbled, "I was still sleepy this morning."

"Like you're never not," Natsuhaze said as she rolled her eyes.

Sekkai didn't bother replying, she was happy to know Natsuhaze isn't as snippy as usual. As the teacher talked about something that Sekkai didn't even know about, she pulled her book back out again. She was on the tenth chapter when the teacher called her out and she finally was forced to put up her book.

Sekkai grumbled as she zoned out for awhile. Then, as she zoned out more and more until she was finally asleep.

**A/N: Woohoo! Dream sequence! Yeah, it's the corny whole dream thing with the creepy nakedness and the whole cat jumping-ness! (Jumping-ness I can't believe I actually said it…) Anyway, I'm going to try to not make the dream sequence too much like the Ichigo dream thingy. I tried it out in experimental stories and it seemed a bit too much like the manga the way I used it. So here goes the dream sequence!!**

_Visions of a black wildcat flashed through Sekkai's mind as she dreamed._

_She found herself walking in a black void. Even though nothing was under her feet to support her, she was walking normally. Balls of white light with a pink tinge to it floated around her. They were like stars but nearer than they were in the sky. There was what looked like grey, dead trees scattered around her but a living tree with silvery green leaves towered above them all._

_Sekkai stared up at the tree that looked radiant in the white light that glowed around it. Then, like lightening a slightly large cat jumped out of the limbs of the tree and landed safely even though the height it jumped was dangerously high._

_Upon further look the cat was black with slightly visible black spots. It looked up at Sekkai with yellow-amber eyes. She felt like she could talk to it somehow._

_"Where am I?" Sekkai asked._

_"Inside of your mind," the cat replied as it sat down on its haunches. Its voice strangely sounded like hers._

_Even though this startled Sekkai a bit, she tried her best to remain calm but knew the cat saw her fear._

_"What are you?" Sekkai asked._

_"I'm part of you," the cat replied._

_"WHAT?!" Sekkai exclaimed as her eyes widened in surprise._

_"I'm part of you," it simply replied again._

_"B-but how can you be me?" Sekkai managed to stutter._

_"My mother was apart of your mother, when you were born, I was born into you," the cat said._

_"Hold on, this doesn't make any since!" Sekkai exclaimed._

_But everything went dark…_

Ringo was hanging out with the rest of the school's 9th graders who were on the football team behind the band room. They were doing whatever bored teenage boys do. Such as, check out girls, make fun of the dorks, talk about manly stuff, and writing random notes on the wall of the band building.

"Hey, I've got the football!" said Haru, one of the guys on the football team.

"No way! _the _football?" Ringo asked in excitement.

_The _football was the High School seniors' football from their unbeaten season.

"Yeah, _the _football," Haru said as he pulled it out of his backpack.

Since they were jocks, it wasn't long before they were playing catch with it.

"Hey, Ringo, heads-up!"

Sadly, Ringo hadn't been paying enough attention and got pegged on his head and fell unconscious.

_Ringo was leaning against a tree. The beautifully green and sunny forest was deadly quiet and none of the forest creatures stirred…except for one…_

_Ringo was staring into the distance even though everything was blocked by trees. This place was strangely familiar._

_Then, a black cat with darker spots leapt down from the tree Ringo was leaning against. It stared curiously at Ringo with its amber-yellow eyes._

_"So, I finally get to see what the body I live in looks like," it stated it was obviously male judging by its voice._

_"Dude! You can talk?" Ringo exclaimed._

_"I am a part of you, so why can't I?" the cat said._

_Ringo reacted to this with a moment of silence._

_"Explain, please?" Ringo asked as an anime sweat drop formed on his forehead._

_"My mother is a part of your mother, so now my mother's children are a part of your mother's children," the cat simply stated._

_Ringo sank to his knees so the shock could settle in better. _

_"Are there more of you?" Ringo asked._

_"One, and she's my sister," the cat said as he crawled into Ringo's lap._

_Ringo was staring into the cat's eyes sifting through what was happening._

_"So, your sister is a part of my sister…right?" Ringo asked._

_"You took the words right out of my mouth," the cat said as he curled up in a napping position that a cat would do._

_"So, what does this mean?" Ringo asked._

_"It means you and your sister are both Me-," the cat said but was cut off as everything grew silent and dark…_

"Sekkai, wake up, it's time to go to English," a voice said.

Sekkai parted her eyelids to see Natsuhaze's annoyed expression.

"Huh, what happened?" Sekkai managed to yawn.

"You slept through Math class is what happened, and we're going to be late for English if you don't get up!" Natsuhaze half shouted.

"Oh, yeah, English," Sekkai said as she reached for her backpack and left her seat.

As they were walking to English Sekkai remembered her dream.

"Hey, Natsuhaze, do you get any weird dreams about talking cats?" Sekkai asked hesitantly.

"I guess not, why are you asking?" Natsuhaze replied.

"Well, I had a dream like that during Math," Sekkai said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Sekkai?..." Natsuhaze said pausing to make sure Sekkai was listening.

"Yeah?" Sekkai answered.

"Lay off the pop-tarts in the morning!" Natsuhaze said with an air of exasperation.

"Dude, Ringo, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ringo said as he rubbed his eyes so he could see better.

"You took a harsh hit to the head, are you dead yet?" said one of his friends.

"No," Ringo said sleepily as he sat up from the ground.

"Alright, well, we're going to miss second block if you don't hurry up and get up," another guy said.

"Geez, it's not like we haven't ever been late before," Ringo said as he got up.

He was silent as he walked to his next class alone thinking about what the cat from his dream said.

_I'm a what? What am I? Well, whatever I'm supposed to be, it starts with M, _Ringo thought.

Okay, now it's the end of chappy 1! It took me awhile because of school and wot-not. Oh, well, school will be over soon and then I'll be able to write as much as my hands can take! Okay, here come the next chap dedication announcements! **The next chapter is dedicated to the 10****th**** reviewer!** So hurry and review so you won't miss a chance to have a chapter dedicated to you!

Ja ne!

Ninja Cat of Light


	3. Chapter 2: What Father CalledTokyoMewMew

Chapter 2

Yay! I finally updated! Not only was I waiting for a tenth reviewer but I got sidetracked because I bought a new Sims game and it's VERY addicting! But still there's nothing like grabbing a Coke' and forcing myself to try to type the rest of this chapter! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Kurisuten Ichikish, I'm glad I finally got that tenth review! I hope everybody likes this chapter, I worked extra long on it! Oh, yeah, by the way, I don't own anything except the OC's!

Chapter 2 What Father Called Tokyo Mew Mew

The rest of the day went by normally for Ringo and Sekkai. Well… at least until after school…

Ringo and Sekkai usually met up after school and walked home together. It wasn't until halfway home Sekkai remembered her dream she had.

"Hey, Ringo, I had a pretty weird dream today, howabout you?" she said open mindedly.

It wasn't until Sekkai said that that Ringo remembered his dream from earlier when he was knocked out by the football. Normally he wasn't interested in anything weird so even though he was screaming on the inside, he tried to pretend he didn't care.

"Oh, really…" Ringo said casually.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it was about?" Sekkai asked with an exasperated look.

"Oh, sure," Ringo replied.

"Alright, so I was in some kind of dark place with these weird lights and… and… oh, yeah! This cat thingy came up to me and started talking to me… which cats aren't supposed to do… anyway then, it started telling me it was me," Sekkai said in her usual messy explanations.

"Hmmm, a cat?" Ringo said as his interest sparked.

"Yeah, it was black and had spots," Sekkai said hopefully.

"I think I had a dream kinda like that," Ringo said trying not to get excited about anything even though on the inside he was screaming "HOLY CRUD!! I DID TOO!! THIS IS TOO FREAKY!!"

"Really?" Sekkai asked with even more hope swelling up inside of her.

"Yeah, but it told me I was something that started with an 'M' but never finished what it said," Ringo stated as simply as he could.

"Oh, well, my little kitty thingy told me that there was a kitty thingy inside of mom and that's how it got inside of me," Sekkai said, "You think this could all be real?"

"Pffft, not hardly! It's just a dream, not real life," Ringo said with a shrug even though on the inside he was screaming, "I THINK ALL OF IT WAS TRUE!!"

"I guess you're right," Sekkai shrugged like it was nothing even though her face looked sad.

Ringo knew things couldn't get any weirder, right? Even though Sekkai was usually the one freaking about all the weird stuff happening to them, such as, having alien attributes (such as pointy ears, super pale skin, and oddly colored hair). Ringo knew something was up.

_But the cat told him something about him being an "M", _Sekkai thought to herself,_ Poor Ringo, he's probably determined now to find out what "M" is supposed to be. He just can't back off from a challenge, can he?_

Ringo was nosy when it came to finding out almost anything. Usually he wasn't so excited about things like that but when it came to which hot cheerleader likes which football player he couldn't help but sticking his nose in.

In fact as Sekkai was going through her train of thought, Ringo was going practically insane.

"_M"! "M"! What could start with an "M"?!, _he mentally shouted,_ Moon? No that's in the sky… Moo? No, that's the sound a cow makes… Man? I'm already a man ... well, sort of…What could it be?!_

The rest of their walk home pretty much ended up with Ringo trying to think of every word in the dictionary that starts with M even though he so far had a C minus in English. Sekkai was trying to think that something was going to cool was going to happen to them.

She already knew that her father was an alien and Sekkai and her brother were half alien. She had inherited the pointy ears, green hair, and pale skin from her father, Kish, and Ringo had inherited Kish's pointy ears, amber-yellow eyes, and fangs from him but neither of them had inherited his powers… But having some of his physical traits only made it harder for both Ringo and Sekkai. They always had to where hats, earmuffs, or just make up excuses about deformities to make people get off of their backs.

Sekkai just wanted more than pointy ears and pale skin. She wanted to have power that others didn't but she wanted to share it with someone else, so her brother would be perfect…

Inside of a certain pink café we know as Café Mew Mew, a certain blonde's son is snooping where he shouldn't be…

Sai just couldn't help but go in his father's old computer room. As he crept near the gray door, he shifted his sapphire blue eyes to every possible way an intruder might be following. His white-blonde hair was slightly damp with nervous sweat. He knew if his father caught him in his old room that he would be in extreme trouble… But Sai wanted to know why he would be in trouble…

Sai inched his way into the room. It was a computer lab/bedroom room. It had a layer of dust over everything. There was one big computer in which its screen was black signifying being off and unplugged. There was an old bed that hadn't been used in years.

Sai walked around to the side of the computer and found the bulky plug to it. Not to far from the plug was an outlet where Sai concluded that it used to be plugged into. Sai did just what he thought he should do and plugged it into the outlet. The big computer screen flickered on and the monitor whirred from not being used in decades. There was an old, dusty swivel chair at the computer desk where Sai sat down as a puff of dust floated up from the seat. The computer finally finished loading the home screen where Sai clicked on the file button. He looked through there and clicked on various things which Sai knew he shouldn't have. Finally, Sai found a file titled, "Tokyo Mew Mew Project". Sai couldn't help but click his mouse, and open the file.

Pictures of six girls flashed on the screen, each of them wore their own color. They had weird animal attributes that Sai had never recognized in his life. Then, as Sai read through his father's notes everything became clearer to him. This Mew Mew project was a project his father had made to use to save the world. Sai could only let his mouth hang open for many moments later.

"Sai!" he heard his mother call, "You need to come and clean your room!"

_Typical mothers, _Sai thought to himself as he snuck out of the old lab.

It wouldn't be long until Sai was back in there, he had promised himself to research what his father called Tokyo Mew Mew.

Sekkai stared at herself in her mirror. What she wanted the most to happen was to have some cool super power or any power at all to be exact. Even if her father was an alien she didn't inherit any of his powers which was a let-down for her. She sulked as she stared at her brown eyes… They had changed somehow though, upon further inspection, Sekkai's face lit up because her eyes had changed from looking exactly like her mother's to having cat-like pupils. Sekkai only had round pupils like every human did but she stared at her newly changed eyes. Could it be a trick of her mind though? Sekkai pushed all of her bad thoughts away as she stared at her eyes.

_I can't wait to show Ringo! Finally, something not normal finally happened! _Sekkai thought as she bounced around on her bed.

As Sekkai approached Ringo's door, he burst out of there like a killer was after him.

"SEKKAI!!" he screamed, "Something's wrong with me!!"

"Let me take a look," Sekkai said calmly as Ringo lifted his hands from atop his head.

Two black, furry cat ears popped out from under Ringo's cupped hands. His yellowish eyes were full of panic as he stared at a furry cat tail peaked from behind him.

"I'm mutating! Now I'm gonna have to move to some freak-show school full of freakier people and I won't be able to play football again!" Ringo wailed like a toddler.

"Oh, it's nothing, something like this has happened to me except I've got cat-eyes, but not cat ears," Sekkai said as she poked Ringo's new ears.

"Don't!" Ringo wined as he covered his ears.

"Cry baby!" Sekkai teased, "Or more like scaredy cat!"

"But I'm not scared?" Ringo said.

"But you're a cat," Sekkai replied, "We've better find out how to get rid of those ears before mom or dad notices."

"I wish I had cat eyes instead of the rest of the cat features," Ringo said, "They're probably not nearly as hard enough to put up with."

"Hush," Sekkai said, "Now, try imagining yourself without cat ears or a cat tail."

Ringo squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest, "I can't! I'm too distracted!"

"Well, by what? Maybe if we get rid of it, you could focus," Sekkai said as she was ready to help.

"For one thing, it's you breathing down my neck! You breathe loud," Ringo said.

"I do _not _breathe _that _loud!" Sekkai argued, "But I'll take a few steps back if you're so distracted."

Sekkai stood practically across the hall before Ringo was comfortable enough. He still said he was distracted by her breathing.

"If it's that loud, maybe it's those stupid ears! Just ignore it and try harder!" Sekkai half-shouted.

"Fine! Just stop yelling so loud!" Ringo said as he plugged his cat ears.

"I'm across the room, and I'm hardly yelling at all!" Sekkai said as she lowered the volume of her voice.

"Shut up! I need to focus, remember?" Ringo said as he was trying to mock Sekkai.

Sekkai was about to start yelling but instead took a deep, silent breath and exhaled. Ringo squeezed his eyes shut again and looked like he was on the brink of exploding before his furry cat ears started to retract back in his head along with his tail. His real, pointy ears began to peak around from his red hair.

"Okay, I think it's all gone, is it?" Ringo said with his eyes still shut.

"Yeah, it is!" Sekkai said happily.

"FINALLY!!" Ringo shouted in triumph.

Too bad for Ringo, his ears and tail popped right back out.

"Da-," Ringo started to exclaim.

"Mom! She's coming to the stairs," Sekkai panicked as she interrupted her brother's cursing.

"Yeah, I heard her footsteps, but how did you know?" Ringo said as he stared curiously at his sister.

"I smelled her!" Sekkai said proudly, "I guess I'm the one with the super cool smelling ability, huh?"

Then, Ichigo yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Is everything all right up there?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's, um, fine!" Ringo said as he nervously as he covered his ears back up with his hands and whispered to Sekkai, "Quick, find a hat!"

Sekkai rummaged through the coat closet beside Ringo's bedroom door for a hat good enough to cover Ringo's new ears.  
"Fine, but dinner's almost ready, so you two should put up whatever you're hiding!" Ichigo said before she walked back to the kitchen.

"Here put this on!" Sekkai said handing Ringo one of her old hats.

Ringo put on the pink and floral printed hat, "No, I can't where this one!"

"Why not? It's a hat isn't it?" Sekkai said as she felt a bit offended.

"It's too girly! I'm still a guy remember? I'm your twin brother, not twin sister!" Ringo said as he tossed the feminine hat back in the closet, "Get me another one!"

"Fine," Sekki said as she dug through the cluttered closet once more, "Here, this is the last hat I'm getting!"

"At least this one isn't all girly and stupid," Ringo said as he put on his baseball cap from last year's baseball season.

"That has isn't stupid, it's actually very expensive!" Sekkai said as she left Ringo for her dinner.

Ringo soon followed Sekkai down the staircase that led to the cream colored hall which led past their parents' room into the dining room. Ringo sat at his usual place at the table between his mother and Sekkai. Sekkai was already at her seat between Ringo's and their father, Kish.

"What is this?" Sekkai said as she poked the unknown substance on her plate with her fork.

"It's tuna salad surprise, now why don't you eat it?" Ichigo said as she drew in a deep breath of exasperation.

Kish leaned over to his daughter and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, you really should eat it before it eats you,"

This made Sekkai laugh to hard to breathe for a whole five minutes.

"Kish, I heard that!" Ichigo said with annoyance and slight anger in her voice.

"What? I was just commenting on your superb cooking, usually it really does try to eat you!" Kish said but only got a death glare from Ichigo.

" I think it looks fine, Mom!" Ringo said as he tried sucking up to Ichigo to get out of actually having to eat her creation.

"Mama's boy," Sekkai said to Ringo.

"Daddy's girl," Ringo said back.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Sekkai said sarcastically.

Then, the doorbell rang throughout the chaos at the dinner table.

"I'll get it!" Kish said as he even panicked a bit.

"Well, since you're so panicky I'll get the door and let you rest a bit," Ichigo said as she began to catch on to what Kish might've been planning.

There was a pizza man at the door saying he had three pepperoni pizzas for Kish.

"Hold on a second," Ichigo said sweetly to the pizza man before turning to Kish with another death glare.

"Hey, I forgot we were having dinner! A man's gotta feed his family if his wife doesn't!" Kish lied.

"Sure, you can go with that," Ichigo said as she went ahead and paid for the pizzas and brought them to the table.

"Yay, does this mean we don't have to eat barf?" Sekkai said as she stared at the pizzas Ichigo was passing around.

"Yes, I'll save tonight's dinner for tomorrow," Ichigo said as she grabbed a slice of pizza for herself.

"Ummm, I have to go over to Natsuhaze's house tomorrow," Sekkai said as she made up an excuse.

"Can I come with you?" Kish asked as he shot a playful look at Ichigo.

"Ha ha, very funny, I almost forgot to laugh," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Dinner for their family went pretty much like how it was going already but it changed up a whole lot after dinner.

"Well, I'll just excuse myself and go upstairs if you don't mind," Ringo said as he stood up from his chair and began to walk away.

"No, you're not excused," Ichigo said.

"But, Mom, I'm tired," Ringo wined.

"You can go as soon as you explain what's on your backside," Ichigo said as she used her fork to point at Ringo's furry, black tail.

"Ummm, yeah, about that…" Ringo said nervously.

To be continued……..

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Yay! Cliffhanger! I finally finished this chapter since I've posted the last one! I hope everybody enjoyed! Please, please, please, please review!! **The next chapter is dedicated to the 15****th**** reviewer!** It's funny because I was arguing with myself on what to name Ringo because not shortly before I started writing this fic, I learned about the red mew mew, Ringo. Sadly, I decided not to put her in this fic, but I think that was better to do that because 1. I wanted to name Ringo (the boy) after some red fruit (but not cherry because I thought the Japanese word for cherry, Sakuranbo, reminded me too much of Sakura from Naruto) and 2. because I hardly know anything about Ringo (the girl). So enjoy the next chapter of my fic when I post it! Don't forget to review, and if you have to force me from my precious Sims game to write the rest of this story, so be it!

Ja ne!  
Ninja Cat of Light


	4. Chapter 3 A Visit to Cafe' Mew Mew

Last time I remember I left everybody on a cliffhanger, didn't I

Last time I remember I left everybody on a cliffhanger, didn't I? I love doing that to everyone, minus the part where everyone starts throwing things at me (I'm still hiding behind my computer desk). I couldn't help but start on this chapter as soon as I finished the last chapter because I was so psyched about it! I couldn't resist putting in a recap because I thought the beginning of this chapter called for one. All the readers should feel free to skip over the recap if you want because you don't want to have to reread something you've already read or you're just so excited to read the story that you just can't wait for a recap… Yeah, it's probably the first choice, huh? **This chapter is dedicated to the one and only (drumroll) ponies1998!** Yeah, it sucks that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just the OC's if I did own Tokyo Mew Mew though, it would be insane! Enjoy this chapter of The Life and Times of Half Aliens, Half Mew Mews!

Chapter 3 A Visit to Café Mew Mew

Recap:

_"Well, I'll just excuse myself and go upstairs if you don't mind," Ringo said as he stood up from his chair and began to walk away._

_"No, you're not excused," Ichigo said._

_"But, Mom, I'm tired," Ringo wined._

_"You can go as soon as you explain what's on your backside," Ichigo said as she used her fork to point at Ringo's furry, black tail._

_"Ummm, yeah, about that…" Ringo said nervously._

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Ringo nervously stared at his mother. A big, sheepish, goofy grin was pasted on his face below a big embarrassed blush.

"Well, you see, ummm… It's fake! It's just some dumb outfit, heh heh! Yeah… It's for the school's sports… um… bad mitten… uh… team…" Ringo lied, "Our team is called the Wildcats! But it makes me really nervous to talk about it because no one knows I like bad mitten and all my friends say bad mitten's for losers!"

Kish and Ichigo stared at their son like he _was _wearing some dumb outfit. They exchanged glances before returning their gaze to their son.

"You do know _your_ son is just as bad at lying as you were, dear," Kish said to Ichigo.

"I'm not lying!" Ringo said as he took his tail in his hands and started to stretch it around like it was supposed to be fake, "See!"

His eyes were welling up with tears of pain that he tried to blink back.

"Right," Ichigo said.

"It's true, he's not lying!" Sekkai said as she jumped up from her seat at the table.

"See, even Sekkai says I'm not lying!" Ringo exclaimed pointing at Sekkai.

"And since when did you two stick up for each other?" Ichigo said as she sighed.

"I don't know… Maybe just now I guess… but that's besides the point!" Ringo said as he snapped himself from his train of thought.

"By the way, Ringo, since when did you actually wear your baseball caps out of season?" Kish asked as he tried lifting Ringo's hat from his head.

"Don't… it's… uh… my hair! My hair's a mess and I thought Mom wouldn't want to see it in a mess!" Ringo said as he pulled at his hat.

"So that's supposed to explain the two lumps under your hat," Kish said as he tugged a bit harder.

"Yeah, they're… cowlicks! Big ones! Now stop trying to take my hat!" Ringo said as he ducked away from his father's grasp.

"Why can't you show us your messy hair?" Ichigo said.

"Because… I don't wanna!" Ringo wined.

Sekkai knew Ringo was running out of excuses and their parents (mainly Ichigo) were running out of patience.

"Ah ha!" Kish said as he finally took hostage of Ringo's hat, "Now, explain the cat ears."

Ringo hid his cat ears from further observations from his parents, "Ummm… it's part of the costume…"

"Then, you won't mind if I do this!" Kish said as he started pulling at Ringo's ears.

Ringo held out for a while but then, he just couldn't take it, "Owww!! Stop it!! That really, really, really hurts!!"

"Stop Kish, you're hurting him!" Ichigo said sternly to Kish.

Kish let go of Ringo's furry ears and sat back down.

"Fine, they're real, happy?" Ringo said in defeat, "Can I leave now?"

Sekkai only sighed at her brothers poor fortitude, Ringo was always a sucker for pain. Sekkai watched her parents interrogate her brother for information.

"I wonder…" Ichigo said to Kish, "Could it be Ryou up to his old tricks?"

"If it was his fault I'm going to kill that son of a gun."

_Ha, as usual they haven't noticed anything about me and still make a fuss about Ringo, _Sekkai thought to herself as she zoned out of the conversation.

"Kish, don't use that language in front of the kids!" Ichigo shouted at her troublesome husband.

"What? I'm just speaking my mind," Kish replied with the same goofy grin Ringo uses, "Besides it's not even bad. You say it!"

"So, tell us from the beginning exactly how you got those ears," Ichigo told her son.

"Well, I was in my room, I was thinking about a cat I dreamed about-,"

"A cat?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yeah, it was black and kinda big for a cat," Ringo said as he measured the cat's height with his hands, "Anyway, I was in my room, and when I thought about the cat, I felt funny on my head and butt. I started panicking and when I ran out of my room, Sekkai was there and she tried to help me get rid of the ears and tail saying something about having cat whatevers too."

"Oh, really," Ichigo said as she shot a severe glance at Sekkai, "What kinds of cat whatevers?"

Sekkai only shrugged at her mother as she lowered her eyes, "I've got cat eyes,"

"Hey, you're right!" Kish said as he inspected his daughter's eyes.

"So, then, Mom started yelling from the stairs about dinner and Sekkai tried to find me a hat," Ringo said as he started to back away to the stairs, "Now, here we are? Funny, huh? Now I'm going to bed, if you don't mind."

"You hold it right there, I'll go call Ryou," Kish said as he stood from the table.

"_No_, I'll go call Ryou, you'll probably hang up and go kill him when you finish talking," Ichigo said as she walked to Sekkai's parents' bedroom.

"How did you know?" Kish asked innocently.

The rest of the family followed as Ichigo crossed into her bedroom.

"Sorry kids, curiosity killed the cat, and we don't want that cat to be you two," Kish said teasingly as he blocked the doorway.

"Kish, let them in, I might need to see them anyway," Ichigo said as she punched in Café Mew Mew's phone number, "Hi, Keiichirou! It's me, Ichigo, is Ryou available?"

"Ah, Keiichirou, Ryou's gay lover," Kish sighed earning him a bonus death glare from Ichigo.

"… Oh… He's not?... Well, can I talk to you then?... That's good! So, my son and daughter, Sekkai and Ringo, came to dinner with odd features that shouldn't be where they are…. No! Not like that!!... No, they already have alien features, shouldn't I know my own children?" Ichigo said as Kish, Sekkai, and Ringo all sat on the small couch in the bedroom.

"I wonder what he's saying," Sekkai said.

"I don't want to know what Pansy's saying," Kish commented rudely earning yet another death glare from Ichigo.

"Well, my daughter for one has cat eyes… No, she wasn't born with them… Yeah, yeah… But get this, my son has cat ears and a cat tail, it looks almost exactly like mine used to…" Ichigo said.

"Mom used to have cat ears and a cat tail?" Ringo said in wonder.

"That doesn't concern you, that's all I've got to say," Kish said dropping a hint that Ringo should stop talking.

"Do you know anything about it… No?... Well, do you know if Ryou does?... No?... Well, tell Ryou I called and have him call me back, okay?... Alright… Bye..." Ichigo said before hanging up.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sekkai said jokingly.

"Nothing, yet," Ichigo said, "So, why don't you two go to bed now while me and your father talk."

"But it's only 6:30!" Ringo wined.

" I thought I recalled you wanting to go to bed earlier," Kish said.

"I guess I can't argue with that," Ringo said as he left.

Sekkai followed Ringo, avoiding talking back to her parents while she wondered to herself.

_Why would mom have cat ears and a cat tail when she was younger but not anymore? _Sekkai thought, _I think Mom hasn't told us something yet…_

Sekkai went about normally as she did when she prepared for bed but her thoughts were a whirlwind inside her mind. She stared admiringly at her new eyes as she brushed her teeth and washed her face and so on but Ringo stared at his ears like they were a bomb waiting to explode.

_This is definitely not normal puberty! _Ringo thought in fear, _Or is it? Are all the parents in the world hiding something from their children?... Oh, I need to stop thinking so stupidly!!_

Sekkai was just the opposite, she was happily enjoying her ominous changes. She thought it was good to have something change her life for once, be it having cat eyes or having a half-cat twin brother. Sekkai skipped merrily to her room opposite of the one big room of the upstairs and snuggled happily into her bedcovers. She couldn't wait to see what would happen the next day as she turned off her bedside lamp. The darkness never came though. She could see perfectly fine, in fact Sekkai could see just as well as if she was in daylight minus the fact that everything were different shades of grays and blues. Sekkai soon realized she was seeing through a cat's night vision.

_THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!! _Sekkai mentally screamed.

It took Sekkai awhile to quiet down the excitement inside of her before she could actually go to bed (which by the way was a looong time). Sekkai finally dozed off in a restless sleep. In the morning she was hardly rested at all and the top of her head and all throughout her spinal chord hurt. She sat up in her bed and popped her back so much that it might of sounded like she had just snapped it in ten different places. She walked past her mirror but stopped to see that like Ringo, she had cat ears and a cat tail.

Sekkai started to jump up and down in a happy dance but had to stop from the growing pains she had received from her new features. Sekkai walked to Ringo's room and opened his door.

_No wonder Ringo was complaining about having all these cat features, the pains you get hurt bad! _Sekkai thought as she let herself into his room.

Ringo was curled up into a cat like position and was sleeping like a baby. Sekkai walked over beside his bed and stared at Ringo looking for anymore features. She spyed long, curved, pointed claws for nails on his hands, so Sekkai inspected hers and saw the same result. She pondered at the transformations for a bit before descending the stairs to the first storey of their house. Her parents were already downstairs, Kish was sitting at the table sipping coffee while Ichigo was at work cooking breakfast. They were conversating between the kitchen and dining room. There wasn't hardly a wall to separate the two rooms, just some counters.

"Morning, Sekkai," Ichigo said without looking up from her work.

"Honey, you do realize that Sekkai has seemed to change overnight," Kish said calmly but Sekkai could tell he was furious about something.

"Huh, what are you talking-," Ichigo said before looking up at Sekkai, "Great, now you, too?"

"I guess," Sekkai said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and sat at one of the chair at the dining room table.

"Now if she had red hair, she would look just like you did," Kish said to Ichigo.

"Shhh!" Ichigo shushed Kish.

This only got a sleepily confused look from Sekkai, because she was too dazed to know what her parents were talking about. Sekkai tried not to pay attention to her parents fussing about her furry ears and black tail as she set her head on the table and tried to fall back asleep. Sekkai couldn't though with all the noise her mother was making in the kitchen though so Sekkai dragged her feet to the living room and laid down on the dark green couch. It wasn't long before Ringo was sitting in the beige recliner next to the couch watching TV. To Sekkai, the volume of the TV was immensely loud and she would grumble in annoyance at her brother's bothersome appearance. Later, Sekkai gave up on trying to sleep and went back to her parents.

"Mom," Sekkai mumbled as she pulled at her mother's sleeve like a child, "Make me coffee…"

Ichigo did as Sekkai asked and brang a steamy mug of hot coffee to her sleepy daughter. Sekkai took a big gulp and ended up burning her tongue and mouth, not to mention she hated the bitter taste.

"I don't like it…" Sekkai said as she handed the mug to her mother.

"Then, why did you ask for it?" Ichigo said, taking the mug from her daughter.

"You drink it when you feel sleepy, so I decided to try it," replied Sekkai in an unhappy tone, "But I don't see why you like it, it tastes nasty!"

Sekkai stumbled and tripped upstairs until she was in her room and she tried making her bed but only made it a mess and said, "Good enough."

She fell back downstairs and ate her breakfast and then walked a little less exhaustingly upstairs to change clothes for the day. Her attire of the day was a purple, pleated mini-skirt and a white, cotton shirt with long, purple sleeves. Sekkai walked out to the coat closet and found a hat to hide her ears under, it was just a simple blue and white cap. Sekkai walked back downstairs to see Ichigo with the car keys.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sekkai asked as she brushed her green bangs out of her brown cat eyes.

"No, _we're_ going somewhere," Ichigo said as she grabbed her purse, "Go get Ringo and bring him down here."

Sekkai obeyed her mother's orders and managed to drag Ringo downstairs.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ringo asked as he snatched his arm away from Sekkai's iron grasp.

"We're going out for lunch," Ichigo replied, "To Café Mew Mew."

"Isn't that where Nobodou's dad works?" Ringo asked..

"Why would you want to know?" Sekkai said in her teasing voice.

"That's besides the point," Ichigo said as she tried to put a stop to her children's constant arguing.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch, anyway?" Sekkai asked her mother.

"Fine then, we're going for brunch," Ichigo corrected herself as she massaged her aching head.

"Did you say Café Mew Mew?" Kish said.

"Yes," Ichigo answered.

"That's where Ryou lives," Kish said as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm coming."

"No, Kish, you're staying home," Ichigo told her aggressive husband.

"But why? It's boring here!" Kish complained.

"You heard me, and don't try following," Ichigo said as she herded her children out of the front door.

At the Café Before Ichigo's arrival

Ryou had just arrived from running an errand. He walked into the kitchen which had barely changed ever since Tokyo Mew Mew had retired. He stocked the refrigerator with groceries and left to attend some other chore.

"Oh, Ryou," Keiichirou said grabbing Ryou's attention, "Ichigo called last night but since you were asleep I didn't bother you."

"Great, her again," Ryou grumbled moodily.

"She wanted to see you but she talked to me instead," Keiichirou explained, "She told me something about her children you might want to know."

"Okay, what is it then?" Ryou asked his friend.

"She told me they have been forming cat like attributes, such as cat ears and a cat tail," Keiichirou said which made Ryou's eyes widen, "But that's not all, she said that they looked like hers from when she was a Mew Mew."

There was a silence in which Ryou pondered what Keiichirou said could lead up to. His sapphire blue eyes searched the floor as if it might be hiding something while his eyebrows sloped downwards making his face look entirely immersed in thought.

"I don't understand," Ryou finally said, "How could they have any DNA if Ichigo was the only one with the same DNA."

"Well, it seems possible since they are her children," Keiichirou thought aloud.

"Your right, when's the next time Ichigo might be possibly coming?" Ryou asked Keiichirou.

_If she's probably coming, she hates me enough already, Kish must be ready to kill me, _Ryou thought to himself.

"She's coming at ten o' clock," Keiichirou replied, "And she's bringing her kids."

"Good, we might need to examine them," Ryou said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"All right, we're here," Ichigo said as she parked on the side of the road.

"I still don't see why we have to eat in _there_," Ringo said as he looked at the girly restaurant with much despise, "Now I see why Dad calls these guys gay."

"_I _think it's adorable," said Sekkai as she usually went against her brother's words.

"That's cuz' you're a girl," Ringo replied.

"And you're not?" Sekkai cunningly retorted cunningly.

"HEY!!" Ringo shouted at his sister, "I'm not a girl!"

"Come on, and quit bickering," Ichigo said to her two children, "You're going to have to behave nicely, this isn't like we're at home, you know."

"Yes, ma'am," Ringo mumbled as he glared at his sister.

The twins followed their mother into the femininely decorated restaurant. They were seated by a white blonde girl, the same age as Ringo and Sekkai.

"Hello, my name's Shira and I'll be your waitress, I'll seat you right quick if you follow me, please," she said nicely yet as if this was a daily routine.

Ringo couldn't help but stare at her. He thought she was so pretty. Her hair was wavy and was so white that there was hardly a trace of blonde. Shira quickly noticed him staring and gave him an icy cold scowl while everyone else wasn't looking. Ringo felt a little hurt at this cold gesture and depressingly averted his gaze at the pink carpeted floor.

It wasn't long until the family was seated at a table with chairs that had heart shaped backs. Ringo thought he was going to lose his breakfast from all of the girlyness he had to stare at. Despite his hatred for the feminine decorations, he found a plentiful display though on the menu of millions of sweets that made him want to purr contently. Ringo licked his licks and soon discovered that he was purring when he received his order, earning him puzzled stares from his mother and sister.

"What? Can't a guy enjoy his junk food?" Ringo sniffed before chowing down on the strawberry shortcake that had extra whipped cream.

Sekkai was amused at Ringo's animal like behavior when it came to food. Sekkai just concluded that she would never understand her brother.

"You wait right here, I've got to go see to something," Ichigo said as she headed for the kitchen of the restaurant.

"I wonder what mom's up to," Sekkai said after their mother left them.

"Who cares? I sure don't!" Ringo said carelessly as he licked his hand like a cat would lick its paws.

"Ringo, could you please try to restrain from doing that in public… oh, who am I kidding?" Sekkai said as she gave up on trying to keep her brother from displaying any cat like behavior in public.

Later, Ichigo had beckoned her kids to join her in the kitchen. Sekkai and Ringo walked to the white kitchen where they saw their mother chatting with a man with long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I could tell they were your children from when those two first walked through the kitchen door," he said, "I'm Akasaka, Keiichirou. You may call me by my first name, please."

Ringo and Sekkai nervously greeted him, they weren't very fond of strangers. Then, a blonce man with sapphire blue eyes entered the kitchen.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to figure out what's wrong with them?" he said to Ichigo.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo told him.

"It certainly is, you should've been able to figure it out on your own, your kids inherited your Mew Mew DNA!"

/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/8/

Yay! I finished chapter 3! It took me way shorter then it usually does to do a chapter for fanfiction I just haven't been making myself update as fast! Alright thankies for the reviewies! I hope I get more! **Hey, the next chapter's dedicated to the 20****th**** reviewer! **Make sure you review so you can speed up the updating and even get a chapter dedicated to you!

Ja ne!

Ninja Cat of Light


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm gonna finally update! I've been having ideas of a new fic bopping around in my head, but I'll need to finish writing a fic before I start another one! It's very tempting to write about eleven stories for me! I just get so many ideas but the by the time I really do start typing up a fic, I lose interest and move on to something else. Oh, yeah, and readers I really need you to vote in a poll I have if you like Fruits Basket stories! It will decide an important part of my story I will soon post. **This chapter is dedicated to one of the reviewers without a fanfiction account who goes by frankie xxx. **And I finally did update frankie just like you asked! Although it may not be as long as the other chapters it at least got done! :D

Chapter 4 The Newest Mew Mews

"What?" Ringo said as he didn't understand what their mother's old boss was ranting about.

"What's a Mew Mew?" Sekkai asked as she was equally confused.

"Mew Mews are genetically enhanced humans who's DNA has been mixed with DNA of an animal of an endangered species," Ryou explained.

"Sort of like super heroes!" Ringo said as he compared what he was being told to something more to his understanding.

"Exactly, that's what they were," Keiichirou added to the conversation.

"So, you're saying our mom was a super hero when she was younger?" Sekkai said as her face adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Yes," Ryou answered her question.

"And she never told us?!?!" Sekkai almost yelled in enthusiasm, "This is the kind of excitement I've been craving and looking for!"

"Who said _I _wanted it though?" Ringo objected, "I don't want to walk around with cat ears and a cat tail my whole life!"

"Don't worry, that part of the DNA is only temporary and is triggered by strong emotions," Ryou explained.

"So, it'll stop when I stop feeling angry, depressed, excited, happy, or any other emotion," Ringo said negatively.

"No, you dork! He said strong emotions as in something like rage or love," Sekkai explained.

"Oh…" Ringo said, "Wait, are you in love?"

"No. I was enraged." Sekkai said as she shot a glare at Ringo.

"Over what?" Ringo asked, "Usually you're all ticked off about something when you're angry."

"I decided to ignore it," Sekkai said, "I was angry because nothing fun was going on in my life."

"Oh, sounds like you," Ringo said as he shrugged off his thoughts and ended the side conversation.

"Anyway, so does it mean we're super heroes now?" Sekkai asked Ryou and her mom both.

"I'm not quite sure yet, you may just have the animal gene and that may be all though," Ryou said, "So you may not be full Mew Mews but maybe half."

"So, it's a sort of split thing?" Sekkai said as she contemplated over everything.

"Possibly, I need to do a little research on it," Ryou answered.

"Then, how do we get rid of these!" Ringo said as he pulled at his ears.

"Just calm down for one thing and don't worry about it," Ryou said, "I already told you that they'll eventually go away."

"Fine…" Ringo said dissatisfied.

"Wait," Ichigo said, "I have a question of my own."

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Are the other past Mew Mew's having this problem to?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon if they are," Ryou answered.

"Can I go home now?" Ringo asked impatiently, "I wanna get rid of these goofy ears."

"It is about time we get back home," Ichigo said as she checked her wristwatch and began to leave the kitchen.

Sekkai followed her mom and brother out of the restaurant and back into their car after their mother paid the bill and they drove back to their house. Her mind couldn't stop spinning at what was happening to her lately and she looked at everything in a new way. But she finally looked at the driveway at her house and decided that it was time to get out of the car when Ringo shouted at her to get out of the car. Sekkai merely shrugged off her twin's moody command and merrily skipped into her home where she immediately went up to her bedroom and daydreamed.

_This is too cool! _Sekkai thought, _Can it not get any better? Maybe I am a superhero! Maybe I am supposed to have super cool powers._

_Is that all you can really think about? _Another voice spoke into her mind,_ Powers and that stuff? Haven't you ever tried thinking of the possibilities?_

_Well, no but…wait who are you? _Sekkai replied.

Meanwhile though Ringo couldn't get over the fact his life was taking a turn into the unordinary.

_I need out of here! I need these stupid ears off my head and that stupid tail off of my butt! _Ringo mentally shouted, _This is so unfair! I never asked for this! Only Sekkai did and she's just weird that way!!! I want this to end already!!!_

_Oh, I think its fun! _Said another voice in Ringo's mind, _Of course you overreact to everything._

_HUH?!?! Who are you?!?! _Ringo mentally yelled in his mind.

_Ouch, don't be so loud, _the voice complained, _I'm the little cat thingy._

_Huh?_

_The reason you have cat ears, stupid._

_Oh…wait! You live in my mind?  
Actually I live inside of you but, yeah, I pretty much live in your mind._

_Creepy…wait, does this mean you can hear everything I think?_

_Yes,_

_Oh…uh oh…_

_Heh, yeah, awkward stuff, especially about that waitress in the little Café place._

_You heard that? Great, now I can't even think what I want to anymore!_

_Sucks for you!_

Meanwhile with Sekkai…

_Who are you? _Sekkai asked the voice.

_I'm you, of course, _the voice replied.

_Oh, you're that cat thing that got me into this……THANK YOU!!!!!_

_Um…you're welcome…_

_So, what about the possibilities?_

_Hmmm besides the fact you could totally do some great things with your new powers._

_Like what?_

_Oh, maybe save the world like your mother did maybe 10 to 15 yeas ago._

_Really? My mom saved the world?_

_Correct._

"Sekkai! Get up, its' time for school!" Ichigo yelled at her children from the bottom of the staircase.

Sekkai rubbed her head as she drowsily as she wondered why she woke up the next day when she was just talking to some cat inside her mind. Ringo was thinking the same thing as he panicked to get his school-clothes on. But they couldn't stop thinking about it the rest of the day at school.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Yeah, yeah. I know, super short chapter but I've been working on so many other good stories, I don't have time to make ultra long chapters like I want myself to do. Don't forget to vote in my poll! It will make me very happy! **The next chapter is dedicated to the 30****th**** reviewer! **But the next chapter might end up like this one and I might procrastinate too much for it! But all in all at least this chapter accomplished something!


End file.
